


Mysterious As the Dark Side of the Moon

by bpenguin00



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Dreams and Nightmares, F/F, Fluff, Mild Smut, Reader is such a tease idk what I'm doing istg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24028378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bpenguin00/pseuds/bpenguin00
Summary: Based off of the Eclipse mv and my own imagination:Moonbyul was most certainly a force to be reckoned with, but you did not expect for her to one day up and enlist in the military. As your relationship with your best friend turns into something more, so too does Moonbyul's personality.
Relationships: Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Moonstar That Will Protect You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not plan on making this a happy ending, so please keep that in mind!
> 
> I will try my best to update weekly.
> 
> Feedback is more than welcomed!

Moonbyul had always been a strong force, even reminiscent of a femme fatale. She had been your one and only growing up, a comfort from the harsh world you both lived in. The kingdom of Dal had given you a brutal upbringing, your father having been slaughtered in war when you were only seven years old. And all in the name of the king. 

The king didn’t have a name, didn’t have a history. Dal was a strange kingdom, its ruler being chosen at random by the universe once another died under mysterious circumstances. But the current king sent many men into battle, seeking fortune that his subjects never saw. 

Your mother struggled to survive alone with a child under the patriarchal system of Dal. It was due to your friendship with Moonbyul that your family of two was saved. You grew up with her, living on the same street and attending the same school. Moonbyul was a light in the darkness of your world, playing together as children often do. Her family was well-to-do, her father a tax collector and her mother offering you and your mother a place in their home.

After being welcomed into Moonbyul’s home, your life with her became constant, growing ever closer to the slightly older girl. Things started to get complicated when you both got to high school.

You had always been so close with Moonbyul, but something felt missing. There was a missing piece in the puzzle of your relationship. You couldn't put your finger on it, but you knew Moonbyul could feel it, too. 

She would say things that made you feel a certain type of way, complimenting you and bordering on what some would call flirting. Same sex relationships were not outright forbidden, but the kingdom of Dal understood that it was one of those unspoken things no one advertised. Neither of you had ever expressed any interest in members of the opposite sex, or anyone else really. It was only in your last year of schooling that you realized what had been missing.

It was the day of Saint Valentine and you had put together a picnic for the two of you in the backyard. On this day, Moonbyul and you would trade chocolates with one another, a tradition you had started once you'd moved into her house. Just as you were straightening out the blanket you had laid down in the grass, you heard the back door to the house close behind you. You turned to see a somewhat sweaty Moonbyul, having just finished her physical education class.

Her long black hair framed her upper body, pushed back to show off the chains she wore around her neck. She still donned her red sweatbands on her forearms, the only splash of color in her otherwise black ensemble. And even with the restrictions of her class’ dress code, she opted for the silver chained cuff on her ear that she wore constantly after you noted that you liked it once. 

Moonbyul smiled at you as she noticed the dishes and feast behind you. 

“You didn’t have to go to all this trouble, you know,” she said, making her way toward you. 

“I wanted to try to make it special this year,” you explained with a small voice, avoiding her eyes. “Different.”

Moonbyul took your hand and you looked up at her.

“I love it,” she whispered, an indecipherable look behind her eyes. Quickly changing tone, she held up a box of chocolates in front of her face and you laughed. You motioned for her to sit and she couldn’t help but ogle the box of dark chocolates on her plate as she situated herself on the blanket.

“Thank you for the chocolates, unnie,” you said with a blush tinting the tops of your cheeks. 

“Anything for you, my queen,” Moonbyul replied.

“My q-queen?” you scoffed a little, looking in her eyes curiously. She stared at you for a moment, wanting to remember all the little details of your face. She slowly cupped the side of your face in her palm. You let yourself relax, slightly nuzzling into her touch. 

“One day, I will give you everything a queen such as you deserves. The moon and the stars above, if you so wished it,” she told you with a serious note in her tone. 

“My Moonstar is better than all of those things combined,” you responded, using the nickname you had given her when you were kids. 

Moonbyul let go of your face and laughed to hide her guilty one. You could tell something was off, but decided to enjoy the moment for now. You distributed the food and ate with Moonbyul in peace, enjoying the breeze and the sunny sky. 

“So, how did you like the food?” you questioned, breaking the tranquil silence.

“Please, you already know you’re a much better cook than my mother,” Moonbyul replied, sending you into a fit of giggles. It was true, and you knew it. But your picnic companion still seemed to be hiding something. 

“Byul, is there something wrong?” you mustered all of your courage to ask. Usually, Moonbyul was the one in your friendship to initiate, you liked her taking the lead. But if she wouldn’t address whatever was bothering her, you would take a stand.

She sighed a heavy sigh, like she knew you wouldn’t like her answer. 

“I enlisted in the military today,” she blurted. She never was good at keeping secrets from you for long. It took you a minute to register what she’d said. 

“W-what?” was all you could articulate. You looked at her with wide eyes, searching for some misunderstanding.

“There was a recruiter in class today, and I said yes,” she said simply. You could already feel the sting of tears bordering your eyes. “Look, I’ve always told you how I wish Dal were better, right? A place where a woman could be respected, where men like your father don’t have to be subjected to a gruesome death?”

The tears were streaming down your cheeks now, and you could no longer hold back the flood. Upon noticing your reaction, Moonbyul embraced you, holding you close. She cradled your head in her chest, making a subtle rocking motion. Your tears stained her shirt.

“I want a better world for you, my queen. Can you try to understand that?” she asked.

After a long pause, you moved your head and looked her in the eye. You nodded your head a bit, but her heart broke to see you in such pain. 

“I promise it won’t be forever. It’ll only be for a few years. I’ll have the rest of the semester and the summer before my sendoff. Time that I’d like to spend with you,” Moonbyul noted, intertwining her fingers with yours. You looked up at her with a questioning look written on your face.

And then her lips came crashing down on yours, making everything okay. Finally, the piece you had been missing this entire time found its place. She slowly pulled back, almost as if asking for your permission. As you closed your eyes and rested your forehead against hers, you whispered, “Please...don’t stop.”

That was all the confirmation she needed as she laid you down on your back, continuing her exploration of your lips. You felt her kisses trail down to your collarbone, and though your whole world might’ve just imploded, Moonbyul had never felt so right.


	2. Ready Set Go Follow Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Mother's Day, guys!
> 
> I hope to update again by the end of the week.
> 
> Thank you for the kudos and please know that feedback is most welcome!

The months leading up to Moonbyul’s departure were full of love. You had never experienced such bliss. If either of your parents had noticed the change between you two, they never voiced their opinions aloud. But the house seemed to have an airy feeling to it, as if your happiness with Moonbyul had spread to them as well.

Though you and your mother’s rooms were situated on the opposite side of the house, you spent most of your time in Moonbyul’s room. You felt a newfound kind of freedom in being allowed to express your true feelings toward the girl you had loved all your life. Stolen kisses in the foyer, nights spent spooning in her bed, holding hands any chance you got‒you could almost forget her looming enlistment. 

Almost. Any morning you woke up before seven am, there would be a missing body from her bed. Moonbyul knew you liked to sleep in, so she would sneak out to go for a run or work out at the gym in the early hours before dawn. You also saw how she had beefed up her diet, and her small frame steadily became more muscled. Not that you didn’t love it and praise her for it any chance you got, but it was a sharp reminder of the future. One you couldn’t imagine without her in it. 

At one point, it had gotten so bad that you’d had a nightmare. Moonbyul’s parents had been off on business that weekend, and your mother spent late nights working at the shop in town. You had fallen asleep in Moonbyul’s arms on your bed, but drifted off into a frightful dream world. 

You were seven again, playing with your father in the small garden behind your childhood home. The sky was cloudless as you ran across the grass with your father trailing behind you. You squealed a joyous laugh as he finally caught up to you and picked you up, ending your game of tag. His smile shined brightly in the sun. 

But suddenly dark clouds came rolling in, and a thunderous crack shattered the picturesque scene. You felt your father’s arms go limp, sending you hurtling to the ground. You looked up to see a bloody hole staining your father’s white shirt where he had been shot. You heard a blood-curdling scream and realized it was your own as your mother appeared and yanked you back inside the house, the darkness swirling around your father’s body. 

Before the door finally closed, you saw his body morph into Moonbyul’s, and you swore you’d never be able to use your vocal cords again due to how loudly you screeched. You were jerked out of the dream by Moonbyul frantically shaking you, her eyes the size of saucers, filled with fear. 

You could feel hot tears falling down your face, but you didn’t have the energy to stop them. You merely let your body be embraced by her strong arms, her hands stroking your hair and down your back. She made small shushing noises and muttered words of assurance until you fell back asleep again. 

You woke up the next morning with Moonbyul watching over you, her head resting on the same pillow as yours. When you opened your eyes, she pulled your hand to her lips, softly brushing against them until she finally spoke.

“You wanna talk about it?” she inquired, her eyes full of softness. You knew she would be accepting no matter how you responded, but you still hesitated. A full minute passed before you spoke up.

“I can’t have you suffer the same fate as my father,” you said, your voice cracking. “I love you too much and I don’t want you to go.” You shut your eyes as more tears spilled. You felt her arms encircle you as they did the night before and this simple act halted your sobs.

“I promise I love you more, my queen. I know your father deserved better, that you deserved better. None of us will be long for this world if Dal doesn’t change,” Moonbyul started, her voice strong and steady. “I want to make that change rather than wait around for a change that might not come. I am preparing hard, and I know I can make things better.” 

She sighed deeply before settling your fears. 

“Will you trust me?” Moonbyul asked.

“Always.” Your response was nearly automatic, you had never wavered in your faith in her. Nor your love.

Moonbyul placed a kiss on your forehead. You knew that, for now, the matter had been sorted out and you decided not to bring it up again.

It was summer before you knew it, and you were relieved to have finally finished your schooling. To celebrate your shared graduation, Moonbyul hired a landscaper to decorate the backyard and create a makeshift gazebo of sorts, recreating the picnic where you had your first kiss all those weeks ago. 

Fairy lights adorned the railing, candle flames on the table swaying in the summer breeze. The meal spread before you was much more than you had provided back in February. But the most important course was saved for last: chocolate. 

“You absolutely spoil me, Byul,” you told her as you dug into the food on your plate. 

“Only for you, my queen,” she replied, reaching her hand across the table for yours and giving it a light squeeze when you took it. You still weren’t used to the nickname she had first used that day, and you blushed like a schoolgirl. 

“Now that I have you, I can’t bear the thought of you ever leaving,” you admitted, slightly sobering the mood. 

“Then don’t think of my leave...think of my return,” Moonbyul said quietly, sliding a small box across the table. You eyed the box as your heartbeat increased. She got out of her chair and kneeled down next to you.

“Byul-” you started, but were promptly cut off.

“Y/N, I have always been here for you, even before your father passed. I don’t want to stop protecting you just because I’m leaving. I have always loved you with everything that I am, but I have never been more in love than I am in this moment right now,” Moonbyul spoke with an assertive voice that you found yourself comforted by. “So, my queen, would you please marry me?” 

She opened the box, revealing a simple gold band with a small diamond in the middle. Your breath caught and you couldn’t contain the butterflies that were going feral inside your stomach. However, you still tried your best to form a coherent sentence.

“You ask as if there was ever a question,” you finally spoke. “Yes. I love you, too.” 

You both stood and you hugged her more tightly than you ever had in your entire life. She pulled back a little, looking deeply into your eyes. 

“Why don’t we continue this in your room?” you whispered in her ear, somehow full of confidence. She laughed at your boldness.

“And skip dessert?” she countered, looking back to the chocolate left uneaten on the table.

“Who said anything about skipping dessert?” you questioned with a glint of lust in your eye.

“Oh, you’re cheeky,” she smirked, grabbing your hand and guiding you toward the house. You erupted into giggles as she pulled you into the house, making a beeline for her bedroom. 

As soon as you closed the door behind you, she had you pinned up against it, your exposed shoulder blades hitting the wood. She started her attack on your lips, savoring the taste of your lips until you let in her tongue. She grunted in approval once you did. 

“Your sleeveless dress has been driving me crazy all day,” she mumbled against your neck, descending her focus downward. 

“You know you love it,” you remarked, trying to catch your breath. 

“Someone’s feeling smarmy today,” Moonbyul noted, burying her face into your chest. 

“Are you going to do anything about it?” you teased, biting your lip. She lifted your legs around her waist and carried you to the bed in reaction, making you squeal in delight. 

“Oh, you have no idea what you’re in for tonight, my queen,” Moonbyul said in a sultry tone. Having laid you out on top of the comforter, she moved back and licked her lips. She lifted up the end of your dress to rest just above your belly button. She started praising your soft stomach with her mouth, setting a slow pace. 

As she moved lower, you couldn’t help but think how lucky you were. You closed your eyes in ecstasy as Moonbyul made love to you multiple times that night.


	3. Moon Moon What Kind of Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the late update, but here's chapter 3! Please enjoy.

As the warm breeze carried in by summer left, replaced by the cooler air of the coming fall, your bubble of happiness with Moonbyul was ruptured. Her enlistment hung over you like a black cloud, keeping you in a continual cycle of muted fear. 

The mandatory draft for men seemed to have been around since time eternal, and though women had been allowed to enlist for the past century, it was extremely uncommon. 

This only served to spur Moonbyul on, and any time you mentioned how rare it was for women to be in the military, she wouldn’t hear of it. She usually responded with a passionate speech about how she intended to advance the role of women in society. Her drive as a feminist was successful in distracting you for a time, only making Moonbyul more attractive in your eyes.

But nothing could allow you to forget the atrocities of war. Many men didn’t return home after being drafted. The draft for men was cruel: Once over the age of 18, a man’s name was added to the lottery that was drawn by the king every two years. 

Your own father’s name had been drawn the week leading up to your seventh birthday. He was sworn to protect his kingdom and king, as all men of Dal were. Nonetheless, his departure still bore a heavy burden on you and your mother.

There were days when your mother would spend nights holed up in your parents’ shared bedroom, noises of pure agony reaching your small ears. On the occasions that you checked on her, you found her curled in a fetal position on your father’s side of their bed.

Her body was absolutely wracked with sobs, one after another until you feared she would burst from the toll it took on her form. But she most certainly wasn’t crying‒no, this was far too intense to be considered crying. 

Your mother’s wails shook the very walls of the house, at times you feared the whole neighborhood would hear. It wasn’t as if your mother was a weak woman. She was only realistic, and the chances of your father returning home were practically none.

Sure enough, not six months later, a letter was hand-delivered by an officer of the Royal Guard. That red note haunted your sleep for the rest of your childhood. 

Soldier 6102 died in service of the king of Dal, and his memory shall be honored.

The letter proved to you just how inhuman the people who you lived under were, not even bothering to state your father’s name. There were no condolences, either. You were lucky to have even received word. Some families suffered in silence.

When Moonbyul had informed her own family of her future plans, she received mixed responses. Her father had never been prouder, treating her akin to a son for most of her life anyway. If you had to guess, he was probably relieved for the honor that Moonbyul could bring to her family if she did return.

Moonbyul’s father had never been drafted into the war, and you sensed that he often felt a kind of survivor’s guilt. And he had raised Moonbyul to be as strong as any man. Though that didn’t stop Moonbyul’s mother from protesting.

Moonbyul’s mother had always wanted her to be more feminine, act more “lady-like.” You didn’t agree with her mother’s ideas of stereotypical femininity, but you sympathized with her in that you shared her concerns. You both urged her to stay in the weeks following her announcement.

Moonbyul had never been more sure of anything in her life as she dismissed your shared begging. So her mother loudly voiced her disapproval of the whole ordeal any chance she had, but it went unheard. You simultaneously loved and hated Moonbyul for her stubbornness. 

After Moonbyul’s proposal was revealed to your parents, all thoughts of enlistment were put on the backburner. Moonbyul’s mother was ecstatic that her only child would be wedded, and your own mother felt a similar sort of pride. 

Moonbyul’s father had only been upset that Moonbyul hadn’t told him of her plans to propose to you first, they were quite close and something as big as this would have been nice to know. But the one question on everyone’s mind was when.

You and Moonbyul had discussed it the morning after your night of lovemaking, and you were somewhat satisfied with the plan. You both decided to wait until after Moonbyul came back, making for a long engagement period. But it made perfect sense to you: Moonbyul wasn’t allowed to die if she didn’t die vowed to you. 

It gave you something to look forward to upon her return. It gave you greater hope of a return. So you would proudly wear Moonbyul’s ring until she made her way back to you.

Once your families knew of your arrangement, your mother offered you a job as a fellow seamstress at the shop she had worked at since your father's passing. You hadn't given much thought to your own career after learning about Moonbyul's, but you had almost expected this fate.

Your mother had prepared you for a life of domesticity since you were little, and your skills in sewing were nothing to sneeze at. Your mother taught you well, and you happily accepted her offer. You knew you would need a job if Moonbyul were to be gone anyway. 

The night before Moonbyul shipped off, she took you out to dinner at a classy restaurant in town. 

"You look absolutely stunning," Moonbyul complimented as she opened the door to the restaurant for you. You had made your own dress specifically for the occasion, painstaking hours of work to squeeze in some last good memories. But it was all worth it to see the smile plastered to your Moonstar's face.

As you walked into the place, you felt many eyes land on you under the dim lighting inside the building. Moonbyul restrained herself from placing a possessive arm around your waist‒for all these strangers knew, you were just two friends enjoying a night out on the town.

The waiter sat you and Moonbyul down at a table for two in a nook behind an extravagant-looking plant.

“I made sure that we would have privacy so I could hold your hand for as long as I wanted,” Moonbyul explained as she pulled out your chair for you. Even after all this time together, she could still make your heart flutter from the simplest of acts. Once you sat, you pulled on her hand until her face was close enough to yours. You kissed her lips with every bit of you. 

She melted under your touch and you were grateful to have the plant blocking your view of the other restaurant-goers. This moment was reserved for you and your fiancée. She held the sides of your face and dove deeper into your welcoming mouth with her tongue. You both stayed this way for a good while until you had to come up for air. 

“You tease me,” she said between shallow breaths, finally settling in her seat.

“As I should,” you responded with full confidence.

“You’re asking for trouble,” Moonbyul told you as a smirk made its way across her face.

“Maybe I want to be in trouble.”

Moonbyul’s eyes burned with an intensity seen just below the surface. 

“Well, I assumed we would be drinking tonight, but maybe you’ve started without me?” she asked you, eyebrow cocked. You giggled in spite of yourself.

“Byul, I am perfectly sober. I just like seeing you flustered,” you explained.

“Keep going with that sort of talk, and I’ll be more than flustered,” Moonbyul said. 

The rest of the meal continued on like that, flirtatious banter heating places aside from just your cheeks. It didn’t help any that Moonbyul had dressed up for the occasion. You always thought she looked attractive, no matter what material she adorned, but tonight was especially riling you up.

Moonbyul wore a brown leather blazer and tie with matching beige pants. Her hair was down, completely natural‒just the way you liked it. Her jewelry was sparse, only a sole earring and her silver engagement band on her pinky finger. Her right hand was covered by a leather glove the color of chocolate. 

It may not have seemed like much, but the way Moonbyul carried herself wearing the ensemble made you weak in the knees. 

After you left the restaurant, Moonbyul took you on a romantic walk by the waterfront. The breeze on your face and the hand in yours made the world stop for a moment and then it was just you and the love of your life. 

Moonbyul must have noticed your deep-in-thought face. 

“What are you thinking?” she asked, turning her body to face you. You smiled and tried your best not to let the tears fall.

“I’m thinking about how much I love you,” you laughed, just to ease the tension. Moonbyul’s face softened and drew your chin by her gloved hand until your lips were touching. 

You’d kissed Moonbyul dozens of times by now, but in this one particular moment, you’d never felt such magic. You could feel the love the both of you shared for one another poured into every piece of this kiss. This kiss was the kiss to end all kisses. And wrapped in your Moonstar’s embrace under the stars by the water, you had made the best memory of your life the night before her departure.


End file.
